


Is this too much to ask?

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [13]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Arguing, Families of Choice, M/M, Musicians, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Is this too much to ask?

The makeshift band is practicing in the second parlor as Apollo watches. Siren’s supposed to be a part of the wedding party, covering a couple songs, but Apollo frowns because Siren keeps excusing herself and leaving the room. On her way back the third time, he intercepts her, “Are you feeling all right, Lamiroir?"

The singer pales suddenly and Apollo lurches forward, catching her as she faints. 

Klavier comes out of the room and looks at the tangle of limbs and sighs. “Another one?” 

Apollo nods, picking Thalassa up and carrying her back into the parlor and laying her on the sofa. “I think this is off for the week.”

Klavier nods, “A reasonable delay, Liebling. With so many people out sick, we probably don’t want too much going on.”

Thalassa begins to rouse as he and Apollo talk. 

She begins apologizing profusely and Apollo cuts her off, “Is there something going on, Siren?”

The musician smiles shyly and shakes her head.

Apollo frowns, “I’m taking you off the list... We can use the pre-recording.” 

Siren nods, “I’m really sorry, Apollo.” 

Once she's gone and the band is dispersed, Apollo throws the planner book he's holding onto the floor. "Why does everyone have to get sick! I want one day of freakin' happiness. Is that too much to ask, dammit?"

Klavier stands up and walks over to the reddening defense attorney and puts both hands on the defense attorney's shoulders, bracing his braced hand carefully against his neck leaning forward to kiss him. "Apollo, we're in love. The celebration is a mere formality, not a necessity. It can wait two more weeks while the illness passes. We can still celebrate our love tonight, Liebling." 

Apollo's hands twine into Klavier's hair as he stammers, trying desperately to counter the prosecutor's logical statements, as DreamWriter giggles at his antics. 

Finally he sighs, "You win. I don't have a good counter for this." 

"The truth won, not me," Klavier says softly.

Apollo laughs nervously, pulling Klavier in for another kiss, twisting his hands into his fiance's hair, so that Klavier gasps and then hums. When they pull apart, he says firmly, "You need a haircut." 

Klavier looks him over, "I'll ask Lyra to trim it when she comes over. I'll miss you doing this though. You love playing with my hair so much." 

"And you like it when I pull your hair." 

The prosecutor grins, "That I do. Maybe we should take this into a different room?"

The defense attorney nods and DreamWriter smiles, "Have a good night, boys." 

Klavier nods, "DreamWriter will you put Marigold to bed for me?"

The Writer nods, "Will do, Gavin." She stands up and heads into the adjacent parlor, where the little girls are giggling as Valant performs card tricks.


End file.
